


Free Time

by screwgravity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamworks, Fingering, Gay Keith (Voltron), Just Sex, Klance smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Slash, Smut, Voltron, i wrote this late at night ok, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwgravity/pseuds/screwgravity
Summary: Keith and Lance have a bit of free time, and a fight turns into the unexpected.





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> hm this is old and not that great but what do I know maybe you'll like it

Lance could not be happier. Well he probably could, but he was still very happy. The team had just come back from a mission a few hours ago, and Allura was finally giving them time to relax. So now, Lance was sitting in a common room in his favourite shirt, enjoying the sensation of non-panic. Or at least he was, until Keith walked in the room and sat on the couch across from Lance, and shut his eyes. Annoyed, Lance decided to pick a fight.

“Hey Keith!”

Keith looked up, an irritated expression on his face. “What.”

Lance smirked. “I bet you’ve never kissed anyone in your life.”

“Pfff. I’ve kissed plenty of people. It’s you that hasn’t!”

“Nope. I’ve kissed people, and been good at it. You probably suck!”

“Ha! I’m probably better than you!”

Lance leaned forward, looking Keith straight in the eyes. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Keith lunged forward and grabbed Lance’s shirt, meeting his lips in a hard kiss. Lance’s eyes widened, but then fluttered shut as Keith’s tongue entered his mouth. Lance leaned into the kiss, and Keith let go of Lance’s shirt, instead putting his hands in Lance’s hair. Lance wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, pulling him onto the couch next to him. Finally they broke apart. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Lance was panting slightly.

“So? Am I good?” Keith asked.

“Yes. What about me?”

“Amazing, baby. Let’s go again.”

Lance could only nod as Keith attacked his mouth. Their hot tongues fought for dominance, and Lance’s hands were tangled tightly in Keith’s hair. But suddenly, Lance pulled back. 

“Something wrong?” Keith asked, biting his lip, making Lance gasp softly, his face bright red.

“No… Just… This room isn’t very private. Do we really want to do this out here?”

“Good point. Carry me.” Keith demanded.

Lance obliged, and Keith’s legs wrapped around Lance’s waist as he stood up. They hurried through the halls of the ship, Keith planting an occasional kiss on Lance’s lips, neck, or jaw. They finally reached Keith’s room, and Lance gently set the other boy down. The door shut behind them, and they practically crashed into each other. Keith masterfully manipulated Lance’s mouth, and Lance grabbed Keith’s ass in an attempt to bring them closer still. Keith’s hands found the hem of Lance’s shirt, and he toyed with it for a moment before slipping his fingers underneath. His hands ran over Lance’s chest and back, trying to feel every inch of his skin. 

Lance only tolerated half a minute of that before he pulled back and took his shirt off, revealing tan skin and toned muscles. 

Keith grinned and began assaulting the newly exposed skin with his mouth. He bit down softly on Lance’s collarbone, earning a quiet moan. He kept going, and Lance tugged at Keith’s shirt. Smiling again, he stepped back to take it off. Like Lance, he was strong, and it showed.

Lance lost it, and straight up moaned this time. 

“Like what you see?”

Once again, Lance could only nod. 

Keith went right in and kissed Lance hard, hooking his fingers in Lance’s belt loops, pulling them closer. “I want you.” he whispered in Lance’s ear.

Lance shivered. “Do I even need to answer that?” he whispered back.

That was all Keith needed, and he unbuckled Lance’s pants, sending them to the floor. Lance stepped forward and did the same to Keith, planting a kiss on his lips as he did so. Keith spun Lance around and pushed him back until he fell onto the bed. He reached for the waistband of Lance’s boxers, but paused.

“Lance. Baby. Hang on a sec. Are we sure? We literally just kissed ten minutes ago.”

Lance looked slightly irritated. “I swear to god, Keith, if you stop now… I’m going to have to jerk off in the shower and it will be very sad.”

Keith smiled, and yanked Lance’s boxers off, releasing his arousal. Keith took off his own, and then, without warning, dipped down his head and licked Lance’s slit. He moaned, loudly, and Keith took all of Lance’s cock in his mouth, until his nose brushed the coarse curls at the base. Caught by surprise, Lance squeaked and nearly came right there in Keith’s mouth. Panting, he managed to stop himself, burying his hands in Keith’s hair. Keith kept going, doing absolutely evil things with his tongue. 

Lance gently push him back. “Keith.... Fuck… Uhhh… I-If you keep going… I’m going to come right fucking now. And I absolutely refuse without getting payback.”

Keith simply grinned, and Lance stood up, and kissed Keith’s flushed lips. He palmed Keith’s dick as he did so, earning long moans from Keith. The vibrations made Lance shiver, and he carefully slipped a finger in Keith’s entrance. 

Keith moaned again. “Mmmm… Lube… Condoms… in the drawer.” He pointed.

Lance reached out and opened the drawer, groping around for the items needed. Once he found them, he turned back to Keith, and all the air was sucked out of his lungs in a single breath. “Fuck.”

Keith had let himself fall back on the bed, propped up on one elbow. His cock was rock hard, dripping precome onto his stomach. An attractive blush scattered across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Catching Lance looking, he smirked. “C’mere.”

Lance rolled a condom onto his dick, and went over to Keith with the lube. Lathering it on his fingers, he slipped in one, circling it around. Keith hummed, and it turned into a moan as Lance put in a second finger, gently stretching him out. He slipped in a third, and after a moment, took them out and lined himself up with Keith’s puckered hole. 

“Ready?”

“Fuck yeah, babe, come on. Just don’t hurt me.” Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder.

“I would never.” And with that, Lance carefully pushed himself inside Keith, whispering to him through the pain. Once he was all the way in, he paused for a minute before starting to move. Lance was almost giddy with the control he had. Simply rolling his hips would earn him a whine. 

Lance picked up the pace in a chorus of moaning. “Oh god, fuck, Keith, Keith, Keith!” Lance keened.

“Uhn… Lance… Fuck… Do that… Say my name again.” Keith panted.

“Keith, Keith, oh god, Keith you’re so hot.” 

Lance was going faster and faster, pounding into his partner as they both neared their climaxes. Lance knew he was going to come any second, and he wouldn’t, couldn’t stop. 

Keith moaned Lance’s name again, and that was all it took for him to fall over the edge. Lance jerked, riding his orgasm all the way out. Keith came hard almost immediately after, yelling at the top of his lungs. The two boys collapsed in a heap together, breathing heavily. Lance let himself slip out of Keith, and Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, and they laid there, the only sound their breathing as they relived every moment in their heads. 

After a while, Keith spoke. “God… Lance… Babe. Why haven’t we done that before? I have been missing out.”

Lance smiled, running his hands through Keith’s hair. “I like it when you call me that. Babe. Baby.”

“Hmm… Okay baby. Should we try doing that again sometime?”

Lance whispered right in Keith’s ear. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
